


Collegestuck!!

by SMS14



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMS14/pseuds/SMS14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and today is your very last day of freedom before you start your first year of college. You are very excited to go to this college for three reasons.<br/>1.) You actually made it in the college. You know that you have worked really hard to get in and you pulled it off. You give yourself a little of credit.<br/>2.) The college you are going to is very close by where you live. How much easier can that get?<br/>3.) You know that your friends Rose, Dave, and Jade have all applied to the same college and you are hoping that they will be there. If you got in, then you’re sure they got in.<br/>John use the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last day of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!! :3 Thank you for actually clicking on my fanfic and reading it!!! I don't know how long it's going to be, maybe around 30 chapters? Maybe more? But for now I have only one chapter and chapter 2 will coming VERY soon, and so will the other chapters. it all depends on how much school work I have.... =_____= I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1!! :3 And if you guys have any comments or questions or even ideas please let me know. My tumblr is L3TM3T3LLYOU4BOUTHOM3STUCK  
> I love terezi so.. that is why my tumblr is like that and please no hate notes. Please. I'm under A TON of stress and I don't need people or anons telling me negative things. Also I don't know how to color code so don'tbe negative about that either.

**Chapter 1**

Your name is John Egbert, and today is your very last day of freedom before you start your first year of college. You are very excited to go to this college for three reasons. **1.)** You actually made it in the college. You know that you have worked really hard to get in and you pulled it off. You give yourself a little of credit. **2.)** The college you are going to is very close by where you live. How much easier can that get? **3.)** You know that your friends Rose, Dave, and Jade have all applied to the same college and you are hoping that they will be there. If you got in, then you’re sure they got in.

**John use the computer.**

You decide that you can't wait till tomorrow to see if your friends are going to the same college or not. You log on to Pesterchum and start to pester Dave.

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:13 --**

 EB:hey dave :B EB: dave are you there? EB: i guess you’re not going to answer…

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:30 --**

That’s odd you thought. Dave usually answers you. You wonder why he didn’t answer. Probably busy with his raps or something. You then decide to pester Rose, since Dave isn’t answering.

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:33 --**

EB: hi rose! EB: hey rose have you talked to dave today? he won’t answer me… EB: rose…are you there? EB: not you too…

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:47 –**

This is very strange to you. Two of your best friends are not answering you, and you have no clue why. The last person there is to talk to is Jade. You really hope she answers.

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:49 --**

EB: jade!! EB: jade are you there? EB: Please say you are.. dave and rose aren’t answering me.. EB: jade? EB: ........... EB: why is everyone ignoring me today??

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:58 --**

You are now a bit annoyed that nobody is answering you. They are your best friends in the whole world and you know that they could be busy. You decide to not get too worked up over it. **John check to make sure you have your stuff for college.**

You decide to see if you got everything you need for college tomorrow, since nobody wants to answer you. You go over to the other side of your room and open some of “For college” boxes. Inside one of the boxes, you find some of the generic items. Shirts, pants, socks, shoes, and even... your underwear. You pull out one of your boxers from the box. It has the same pattern of that green slime ghost on your shirt, which you are currently wearing. You feel embarrassed by this and quickly stuff your underwear at the bottom of the box. Don’t want anyone to see those, now do we? John open a different box. You decide to stop playing with your tidy whites, and open a much smaller box. When you open it, you find a couple of books, some papers from your 13th birthday, and even that stuff rabbit doll of yours. As soon as you see the rabbit, you pick it up and hold it close to you. It’s the same rabbit from your 13th birthday. It still has the same stains, the same purple wool, and the same robot parts, that your friends added to it. You miss your friends. You wish you could talk to them. You wish they would answer you. You just wish you could go and see them and be with them forever. But no, you can’t. Nobody wants to answer you today, and you have absolute no clue why. Were they mad at you? Could you have done something to push them over the edge? You don’t know anymore. These thoughts in your head are making you sad, and you start to cry a little bit.

**John suck it up and stop crying.**

The voice over is right. You are being such a baby. You dry your tears and go over to the window. You see that your dad has just arrived home from work. It appears he is carrying a box with him. You really hope it’s not a cake. You’re so sick of that crap. You rush down stairs and to greet your father. You really need to be with someone right now, and you’re going to really miss your father when you leave for tomorrow. You give him a big hug and it seems like you surprised him a bit.

“Whoa there son”, he says this as soon as you hugged him. He probably said that trying to hold on to the box that you almost knocked out of his hands.

“Hi dad!!!!”

“Hello son. What’s got you acting like this? You haven’t been this clingy in awhile” Your dad says as he tries to get free from your grip.

“I’m just SO glad that you are home... It’s defiantly going to be different without you tomorrow..” You are very glad that he is home. After having no one to talk to, you just really want to be with your father. You just want to talk with him and be with your father, cause when tomorrow comes, you probably won’t see your father for a very long time.

“Well I’m glad that you want me here John. It’s a shame that you are leaving and I’m most defiantly going to miss you, but all parents have to go through this eventually. I’m very proud of you son.” His voice sounded as if he was going to cry, and you really can’t handle anymore crying today. You hug your dad for a couple more seconds and then let go. You then next examine that box he has been holding on to for the last couple of minutes. It’s a bit bigger than the box that had all of your 13th birthday stuff, but it’s smaller than your clothing box. You absolutely have no idea what could be inside, but knowing your dad you’re betting its cake.

“What’s in the box dad?”

“Oh, well I got you a little college present.”

“You did?!” You were very surprised by this. You’re dad paid for most of your college, he didn’t have to do this. Your dad just has too much of a big heart, and you love him for that. Not every parent would do that for their kids, and you’re glad that you have a dad that does do this.

“Dad you didn’t have to get me anything. You’re way too nice.”

“It’s no trouble John, I wanted to do this.”

“Thank you!!!” you said this with a bit of too much excitement. You gently take the box and head to the kitchen, your father follows behind you. You place the box on the table, and stare at it for a minute or two.

**John stop staring and open the box already!**

Ok geez! You go to a drawer, and open it to pull out a pair of scissors. You then go back over and start opening up the box. You will be happy with whatever you get, you just REALLY don’t want cake. You finish cutting open the box, and start to actually open it.

“Please don’t be cake, please don’t be cake, please don’t be cake” is what you though all in your head until, you opened the box. What you found inside the box, was another box. Did your dad just prank you? You of all people. Does he know who he’s up against? You’re the one who does the pranks in this house. You give your dad a very confused look and all he does is shrug. You look back at the two boxes, and start opening the second box. When you finish opening the other box, you find a third box. Is your dad kidding with you right now? You continue this process until you reach a small rectangular box. All you hope that there isn’t another box. You look at your dad again and he gives you a grinning look. This makes you a bit uneasy. You go to open the box, you felt as if this moment in time everything was going by in slow motion, but once you opened the box, everything went by fast.

**John be amazed by your gift.**

You realized that your father had bought you the most amazing gift. He got you the newest iphone. That’s the best gift for a college present anyone could give you.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!” You hug your father again, while jumping up and down. You are way too excited right, that before you could wait for a response from your farther, you take your new phone and ran upstairs to your room. You hop on to your bed and turn the power on to the phone. As it turns on, you get yourself situated by sitting criss cross. You play with your new iphone, for a couple of hours until your dad calls you down for dinner. You walk down stairs and head into the kitchen. You set out the plates, cups, silverware, and napkins for dinner and then take a seat at the table. Your dad comes over to the table setting down the spaghetti dinner. You grab the spoon and start to scoop out the pasta. You and your dad both eat dinner and talk about your dad’s day at work and going to college. After dinner you go and help clean up and then you decided to hit the hay. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day so you are going to need all the rest you can get. You can’t wait to go to college tomorrow, and maybe Rose, Dave, and Jade will all be there to enjoy the first day too.


	2. First day of college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! :33   
> Sorrrry that I haven't updated in awhile. School and drama club was happening at the time and I had no clue when to fit in the writing. I did the best I could so... enjoy chapter 2!! :33   
> Chapter 3 will be coming sometime soon, I just depends on how much time and school work I have.... =______=  
> But thank you guys for waiting for me to update  
> And thank you for the 140+ hits   
> It means A LOT to me that you guys have read my fanfic  
> So thank you   
> Also see more notes at the end

Chapter 2  
You wake up early next morning to the sound of your alarm. You are very tired at first and you almost fell back to sleep until you looked over at your calendar, and sprung out of bed. Today is the day you finally get to go to college! Be your own man. And maybe even see your friends! You really hope that they are there though. You don’t know what it’s going to be like in college without them. Though you really haven’t lived close to them either. You’ve taken planes over to visit a couple of times, but other than that you really don’t get to hang out with them. 

John get ready. 

You decide that you need to get going for your first day and head down stairs for breakfast. When you walked in the room your dad was already there hovering over the stove.   
“Morning dad…” You said this still half asleep.  
“Good morning son. Ready for your first day at college?” he says this as he puts your breakfast in front of you. Your last cooked meal from your dad is some pancakes and bacon. You’re not really a fan of pancakes since they are like the cakes that batter witch makes, but you’re never going to eat one of your dad’s home cooked meals again until probably the holidays. After you finished eating you rushed up stairs and head into your bathroom. You take care of your business and then strip down to take a shower. You play with the water settings until you find a suitable temperature, and start to soak up. You stand in the shower for at least 10 minutes before you actually started to soap up. You wash your body and then rise off. Then you grab one of the shampoo bottles and start to wash your hair. You are probably in the shower for 20 minutes until you finally step out of the shower. You head over to your bedroom quickly and open a drawer that’s filled with enough clothes for one outfit, since all your other clothing is packed for college. You pull out your boxers and drop the towel to put them on. You then decide to put on your shirt since you are freezing to death. Your shirt is black with the ghost buster symbol on it. When you bought this shirt you looked for the smallest size they had and it’s still big on you. You are defiantly on the skinner side, which is a bit odd considering how much cake your dad makes. But you don’t eat cake that much so maybe that’s why? You don’t know or care at this point, you need to get going soon. Don’t want to be late on the first day now do we? When you finish putting on your shirt you pull out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, socks and shoes. You put those on and head back to the bathroom. You brush your teeth and then you try to actually attempt combing your hair. You are defiantly due for a haircut, but with this whole college thing you really haven’t had a lot of time to actually go to get it cut. You play with your hair, trying to neaten it but you fail at that. It just keeps sticking up and you get very frustrated and leave. You head back in to your room once again. When you entered the room you forgot what you were going to do. What to do, what to do? Hmmmm.....   
John start to pack your car with your stuff.  
You decide to go ahead and start to load up your car with the “For college” boxes. There’s only about four or five boxes there because later in the week you and your dad packed all of the heavier boxes so you didn’t have to strain as much. You pile all the boxes on top of each other and attempt to pick them all up and head down stairs. When you get down the stairs there seems to be an obstacle in the way. The door is closed........ Why?!?! Why is it closed? The one time you actually want the door open it’s closed. Your dad probably closed it because of how cold it is outside. That’s Washington for you. *Deep sigh*..... 

John attempt to open the door.

You are going to try it, and open the door. You try to hold all the boxes with one hand and use the other hand to open the door. You reach for the handle and start to twist the handle to actually open the door. You actually are doing it without having anything any of the boxes tip over. The door is almost open all the way and you were very proud of yourself that you swung the door all the way, and then... all of your boxes fell...... *Sigh X2* Your dad came rushing in to see what all the commotion was.  
“Is everything alright in here?”  
“…yeah dad, just knocked some boxes over that’s all.” You say this as you look inside the boxes to make sure if anything is broken. You stack the boxes again and made sure you have a good grip on them this time.  
“Hey dad can you get the door for me?” And with that said, your father opens the door to let you outside. You walk out and your dad follows behind you. Your dad goes ahead of you to open the car trunk. You put all the boxes in and slam the trunk door shut. Then you turn to your dad, to give your goodbyes. You give him a hug and your father gives you a speech of how proud he is of you. After at least 10 minutes of talking, hugging goodbye, and actually saying goodbye, you hop in your car and start to pull away from your house. But before you pull away, you give your house a one last time look. You lived there all your life and now you’re leaving it. It’s going to be a big change for you. You wonder how your dad is feeling. You wonder how all your friends and your friends’ parents are feeling right now as well. Slowly you eventually pull out of the drive way and head to your college. It takes about 6 hours to get there from your house. So in the mean time you turn on the radio and listen to whatever is playing.

Time skip >:]  
You have finally arrived to the college, after sitting in a car for 6 hours straight. You are very exhausted, and all you want to do right now is to check in and go to your dorm room. You can look for your friends tomorrow. You look around, taking in the college scenery while trying to find where to check in. All of a sudden, as you are walking, you trip over your feet and bump into someone. How did you do that?! It’s not like you meant to. You certainly would not bump into anyone just for fun. When you bumped into the person they stumbled over a bit, and quickly stared at you with a furious facial expression.  
“Watch where you are going fuckass!”   
“I’m sorry!!!” You say this almost immediately after they yell at you. You have been under a bit of stress lately and being worried that your friends are mad at you, that you start to tear up a tiny bit and you think the person you had accidentally bumped into noticed it. They turn their body more, to talk to you better. You noticed that it was boy that was only an inch shorter than you. He had black hair and it was messy looking like your hair but a lot worse. He was wearing a gray hoodie, with black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. His eyes were a bit scary looking. They were a dark brown with a tint of red. His eyes and appearance may had looked a bit frightening at first, but after he noticed that you were tearing up, he’s facial expression changed dramatically.   
“Hey! Don’t cry over it..... I shouldn’t.... have yelled at you like that. I just worked up all the time for no reason.” You have no clue why but you smile at this and feel A LOT better.   
“Heh, it’s ok. I’m John Egbert by the way.” You stick out your hand for him to shake it.  
“..... Karkat Vantas” He finally shakes your hand back after a very awkward long pause.  
“Well Karkat, it was very nice meeting you. I hope we can become great friends someday” As you start to walk away to find the check in line, you feel something grab your arm.  
“ Wait… c-can I come with you? Shit… I’m sorry. It’s just.... I don’t have a lot of friends, and it’s probably cause I’m such an asshole all the time” You feel awful. You had no clue that Karkat would feel like that. Well you did just meet him. You turn around to face him and put your other hand on his shoulder. He seemed to tense up at from the touch.   
“Yeah sure you can come!! And I bet you aren’t a complete asshole.”  
“Thanks, I guess” He says this with a bit more enthusiasm then before. You and him walk and talk all the way until you find the line to check in. you both stand there for at least 20 minutes until you finally reach to the check in lady. She was probably taller than you and Karkat, and had these weird pointy red glasses, and her hair was a ginger color. Since you were ahead of Karkat you decide to check in first.  
“Name please”   
“John Egbert”  
“Hmm…” she begins to lick the papers until she finds your name, or you hope it’s your name. It’s kinda hard to tell with all that drool smudging the ink.  
“ Is this you?”  
“Um.. yes. Why did you lick the papers?”  
“I’m blind you dumbass. This and smelling everything is the only way I can see”  
“Oh…sorry”  
“You should be sorry!” Her voice sounding like she was offended, which you were kinda offensive. Nice going moron. She gives you a drool-free paper of your schedule and dorm room number, and you step aside so you could read them. Your dorm room number is 413, which is somewhat near most of your classes. You look up to see if Karkat got his papers yet, and you where a bit surprised to what you saw.  
“Terezi I swear to God, if you do not stop licking me this instant------“Karkat got cut off when Terezi knocked him on his butt, and started to lick him even more.  
“But Karkles, you taste like cherry red and you know how much I love red, and cherries”

John abscond 

You decide to leave this whole incident, and go to your dorm. You can catch up Karkat some other time, when he isn’t getting his face licked to death. You go around at least the WHOLE campus before you finally found the door to your room. Maybe Dave was going to be your dorm buddy. That would be awesome, it would be like having sleepovers every day. But that thought quickly died when you hear two unfamiliar voices screaming. You quickly open the door to see what was going on, and find to guys fighting at each other.   
“What the actual fuck E.D.?!?!”  
“Sol, I told you not to touch my scarf”  
“II only touched iit so II could move iit on to your siide of the room”  
“It was in my side of the room, you lair”  
This fight goes on for a couple more seconds until one of the guys noticed you. He dropped the other guy and came rushing over to you. He was very oddly close, which made you very uncomfortable.   
“Hello, I’m Eridan Ampora, and you must be an angel cause I heard heavven calling”  
“Uh.. what?”  
“They say dating is a numbers game... so can I get your number?”  
“Um…”  
“Do you have a sunburn, or are you alwways this hot?”  
“Umm……” You feel that your face getting red.  
“Wwanna see my science wwand?”  
“.............”  
“Do you know wwhat my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.”  
“Hey athhole thop hiitting on every perthon you thee. You are way to dethperate.” The other guy that was dropped by Eridan got up, dusting his self off and walking over to you and Eridan.  
“I am not desperate Sol! I just… havven’t met the right one”  
“ Yeah ok, thure”  
“Screww you sol!” Eridan says this as he walks out of the dorm room. There is a very awkward long pause, until the other dorm room buddy actually spoke up.  
“Thorry about that diipthiit, he just can’t help hiimthelf thome tiimeth, you know?”  
“I kinda get what you are saying. Do you guys always fight like that?”  
“Yeah, thome timeth, though iit geth to be a lot worthe than what you thaw. Itth kinda hard to explain”  
“Well that’s going to fun to deal with for the next couple of years. I’m John Egbert, I hope it’s going to be fun and a lot less fighting here”  
“Thollux Captor, you can thet your thuff over there” He points to a bunk bed, where the bottom bunk that was not in use. You wonder why the bottom bunk wasn’t being used. It’s probably because of Eridan and Sollux fighting. Best to keep them separated. You go over to your bunk and set your stuff down. You can unpack all of your stuff tomorrow. You are way too tired to do that right now. You noticed that the top bunk was filled with video games, and papers that had some sort of coding. It was probably sollux’s bunk, he seems more of a nerd than Eridan. Eridan is more of a hipster. After setting all of your stuff down, you turn back to Sollux. You find him putting in some sort of video game, and sitting in a bean bag chair. You walk over to see what he was playing.  
“What are you playing?”  
“What doeth iit look liike?”  
“Um.. I don’t know, Call of duty?”  
“Biingo” he continues to play the game as you watch. You sat down near his bean bag chair. You watch him for 15 minutes until he asked if you wanted to play. You said yes, and he gave you one of the Xbox controllers. You played the same game for a couple of hours and both of you seemed to enjoy each other’s company. You and Sollux were cracking jokes, making fun of one another and defeating every level there was until Sollux want to switch to a different game. He asks you again if you wanted to play but you said no, because it was getting late and you still wanted to check out the campus. You invited Sollux to tag along, but he declined, wanting to play his games, which is understandable considering how much work you guys are going to have in the next couple of days. You walk out the door with your copy of the dorm room key. As you close the door behind you, you noticed someone across the hall from you leaving their dorm as well. He was taller than you by a long shot. But his face and hair look exactly like you except for his dark green eyes.   
John be polite and greet your neighbor   
You decide that you should say hi to him, considering that he is your dorm room neighbor. You probably are going to run into each a lot, and you may even have some classes with him.   
“Hi, I’m John Egbert. It looks like we are dorm room neighbors” You say that last part, pointing to your dorm room door. The taller boy quickly looks at you, with those dark beautiful green eyes. Wait a minute… Did you just call his eyes beautiful?! Um… you don’t even know him, and you are pretty sure, you aren’t a homo. Why would you say think that?? Ugh never mind this, let’s get back to what’s happening. The taller boy gives you a very bright smile, extending the hand of friendship.   
“ ‘Ello there chap! The name is Jake English.” You accept Jake’s hand of friendship, and return the smile.

“Pardon me, but where are you going Johnny boy? Perhaps I could accompany you?”  
“Oh, I was going to check out the campus, and to find where my classes are. And you can defiantly come along! It can be like an adventure!” you find yourself smiling brightly and your cheeks becoming a bit rosy at this. Jake seemed thrilled at the idea of an adventure around the campus, and it seems you are as well. It’s nice to have someone that would take a couple of minutes out of their own time just to go off looking for your classes, unlike some of your friends who don’t even bother answering back to your text messages. People these days.  
“Adventure? That’s aces! Let’s get a hop on it then!” Jake swings his arm around you, which makes you feel uncomfortable at first, but you then start to lighten up about it. You find yourself actually comfortable around Jake, and you have only known him for a couple of minutes. You find it very odd. Both you and Jake walk around campus checking out both of your guys classes, and some other sweet spots on the campus. For example, Jake had found this little coffee stand near one of your classes, which happens to be the only class you have with Jake. You had also gotten to visit the college store. It’s filled with various text books, and other supplies. Plus some sweatshirts and hats that has your college logo on it. You will defiantly have to come back here when you actually have some money on you. After a couple of hours of just wondering around you hear a familiar voice call your name. You turn to see who was calling you, and it seemed like Jake turned around as well.  
“John! Jake!”  
“Jade!!” Both you and Jake say this simultaneously, and you both turn look at each other as Jade rushes over to greet you two.  
“How do you know her?” you both continue talk at the same time.  
“No I asked you first!”  
“Stop that!!”   
“Ok, I know Jade because she is one of my closes friends” You finally break this very awkward simultaneously conversation.  
“Oh. Well I know Jade because she happens to be my cousin.”  
“Really?!” You turn to look at Jade who is standing right in the middle of you and Jake. If you can remember correctly, you think Jade has mention Jake before. You must have forgotten or something.   
“Yeah!! Jake and I are like very tight. We have even gone on adventures together!”  
“And they are indeed thrilling! John, you should join me and Jade sometime. It would be fantastic!”   
“You should John! It would be so much fun! We have been friends for a very long time. We are practically brother and sister!” After Jade finished that sentenced, she squeezed in between you and Jade and wrapped her arms around the two of you. “We can all be one big happy family!”  
“Yeah!” Jade is right. You have known her for a very long time. You’ve known her just as long as you’ve known Dave and Rose. It would be nice to go adventuring. Maybe Rose and Dave could come along as well! And if they don’t want to come, it would still be awesome to go with just Jade and Jake. Although, you did just met Jake and he already wants you to go adventuring with him and Jade. You, Jade and Jake all talk for a couple of minutes, talking about how everyone’s summer was and seeing if anyone had classes with each other, which you and Jade have only one class together. The conversation was cut short when Jade’s phone went off. She goes somewhere more private to answer whoever was calling… Wait just a second. Jade has time to answer this call, but doesn’t even bother answering the text messages you sent the other day?? Could she be mad at you and just is not wanting to show her anger out in public/ in front of her cousin? These thoughts make your stomach tie up into a knot. She comes back to you and Jake after five minutes, with a very suspicious look on her face. Could she be hiding something from you? This makes you feel even sicker.   
“Hey do you guys want to come over to my dorm for dinner?”  
“That sounds splendid, but I don’t want to be a burden”  
“Same. I don’t want to bug any of your roommates”  
“No, no, no. You guys are fine! There is nothing to worry about. Trust me!”  
“Are you sure? I can just walk with John to our dorms if there is a problem”  
“I’m more than 100% sure you will be fine. My roommates are REALLY nice. They would love to meet you guys!”  
“Right o then! Let’s get a move on” Jake swings his arm around you once again, as Jade leads the two of you to her dorm. It only takes the three of you 20 minutes to arrive at the dorm room. Once you three have arrived at the front door of Jade’s dorm, Jade pulls out her key and opens the door, a bit slow. You noticed that her dorm was dark as you and Jake walked in. Maybe her roommates where out or something? Jade closes the door, and as soon as the door clicks, the light flickers on and a group of people jump out yelling which surprises you. This gave you a miniature heart attack.   
“Sup Egbert?”   
“Hello John, you seem a bit surprise. Did we startle you?” Rose and Dave have been here the whole time?? How did you not see this coming? Oh my god it’s so good to see them again. Maybe they weren’t mad at you? Was this all part of a plan? Is everyone pulling a prank on you? Does anyone remember that you are the pranking master? You are defiantly going to get back at them soon.   
“It’s so good to see you guys again! Was this all part of some prank? Is that why you guys never answered my messages?”  
“Yeah dude, and we totally got you too. Best prank ever”  
“Hehe. I guess you did, but don’t worry I’ll get you guys back” You say this very devilish smile. Just a second later, Jade comes over to you, and begins to introduce her roommates. She points to her roommates one at a time, mentioning their names as she points at them.   
“John, I want you to meet my roommates, Feferi Peixes and Aradia Megido.” Feferi is a lot taller than Aradia, and has blonde hair. Her hair goes down to her hips, and is very curly, just like Aradia. Except Aradia’s hair only goes just below her shoulders and is a very dark brown. They both seem nice, it looks like Jade will have some good times at her dorm. This makes you a tiny bit jealous. When you leave here, you have deal with two people that absolutely hate each other’s juts. Well you think that anyways. Who knows, maybe they act more civil with each other sometimes? Anyhoo… You greet the two roommates and Rose had invited her roommates along as well. She introduced them as Kanaya Maryam and Vriska Serket. You have only heard of Kanaya. Rose had told you that she has been dating her last year when Kanaya moved somewhere near Rose’s neighborhood. They seem perfect for each other, and you support the both of them 100%. You greet Kanaya and then Vriska. Vriska was a bit rude at first but then as everyone was settling down and chatting with one another, the two of you seemed to be really good friends. You won’t necessarily want to date Vriska. She just really isn’t your type nor is she really that friendly. But you defiantly want to be best of friends with her. After hanging with Vriska, you were catching up with Jade, Dave, and Rose. You founded out that Rose and Dave aren’t in any of your classes which sucks. But now that you know that they are here, you can hang out with them all the time. Well when you aren’t piled up with class work. You also got to talk with Jake as well while you where there. He didn’t leave your side the entire you where there. It’s not like you didn’t mind it, but you think it made Dave upset or something, you could be wrong though, it’s hard to tell with those shades on his face all the time. He also got really protective at one point to.  
“So Johnny, what profession are you thinking of going for?” Jake says this as he slings his arm around for like the fifth time tonight.  
“I’m thinking of going into the field of ectobiology. What are you going for Jake?”  
“Bravo John! And for myself, I am going to be an archaeologist. It’s mostly for the adventures and the thrill of finding artifacts from the people that lived before us”   
“Heh that’s amazing Jake!” You give Jake a bright smile and he instantly smiles back to you. The two of you keep talking for a couple more minutes, and laughing at your jokes, which you are pretty sure you almost killed Jake on one of your jokes. Dave must have noticed all of this, because he came over right after the two of you got a tiny bit closer to each other. Dave slings his arm around you, pushing Jake off of you. You find your face getting a red.   
“Sup Eggbert? How’s life treating you?” Dave says this as he turns you in the other direct and takes you to the other side of Jade’s apartment. You wanted to leave Dave and go back to Jake, but at the same time you wanted to be with your best bud. You wonder why Dave is removing you from Jake’s side. There are too many unanswered questions. Dave isolates you off from Jake, and everyone else in the room, and don’t really like it. You protest, and Dave just makes up excuses to why he is isolating you.   
“Daavvee., why are you blocking me from talking to Jake, and everyone else?”   
“Nah man, I’m just keeping you safe. There are too many strangers in this very room that could hurt you. We don’t want you hurt, now do we?”  
“But Rose and Jade aren’t strangers. I should be able to talk to them.”  
“They are girls John. For all we know they could have cooties”  
“Dave are you serious? You are acting like yo---“ You were cut off when Jake had finally got you out of the isolation.   
“Dave, what the devilfucking dicks is wrong with you?!”  
“What do you mean? As you can see me and John are having a normal conversation, and you just interrupted us”  
“You know what I mean, you jerkwad. You just moseyed on over to me and John’s conversation and took him from me. Who does this malarkey?”  
“Apparently I do. At least I don’t steal someone’s best friend away from them”  
“But if I do recall, you stole John away from me just a few minutes ago”  
“Well John isn’t your best friend, he’s mine” Their bickering goes on for several more minutes. You have no clue what to do. You are stuck between your best friend and your new friend. This has never happened to you before. What do you do to stop a problem like this?

John stop your friends from fighting

You decide you must put an end to their fighting. You literally get right in the middle of the two and separate the two.   
“Guys stop this! Why are you acting like such children? Seriously, I can be both of your friends. There is no rule saying that I can’t”   
“Good gravy John, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how ridicules we were being. I’m truly sorry”  
“Thank you Jake” You turn your head to look at Dave.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry too”  
“Good. Now I want the both of you to act like your ages and to have a fun time while we are here.”  
“Ok”  
“Okey doke John” And luckily they stayed true to their word. Even though both of them didn’t leave either of your sides, they never argued with each other. The rest of the night consisted of chatting, some board games, and eating pizza. When everyone was getting ready to leave, you say goodbye to everyone, and go on your marry way. When you get to the front of your dorm room door, you say good bye to Dave and Jake, who both walk beside you on at both of your sides, again. They say good bye as well and enter their dorms as well. When you get inside of your dorm you noticed that both Sollux and Eridan are already asleep. They must have been tired from the fact that today was the first day of college. You are surprised that you didn’t fall asleep at Jade’s dorm. You look in one of your “For college” boxes and pull out some pajamas. You head into the bathroom to change, and then head to bed. One day down 2,190 more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if anyone was wondering why Sollux and Eridan were John's roomates instead of Karkat or Dave, it's just because I happen to like Johnsol so for me to have that in this fanfic, I wanted to add him as the roommate. And Eridan Just seems like he would ending up being stuck with Sollux and John. In my opinion. Sorry this was one of those awkward chapters, but don't worry chapter 3 will be a lot better   
> im trying to bring out all of the characters that I have listed on this site, so comment on here and tell me which character you would like like next to introduced  
> I also would like to give a thanks to my best friends Brianna and Beccka. they had help come up with ideas for this fanfic when I was on writers block, and I'm lucky to have them as friends. Also I'm thinking of making a actual comic for this. I don't really know at the moment but maybe I will. And if I do, I'm probably going to put it on my tumblr http://l3tm3tellyou4bouthom3stuck.tumblr.com/   
> and ill be putting on my fanfics as well.  
> And I have this movie maker program which I have played around with and made a couple of videos on youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7QYvRHrxVM  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSr3UpHziok  
> You guys can check them out if you want its a pretty basic program so it doesn't do much. I hoping to get a better one soon.  
> And please leave any comments on here or on tumblr  
> I love feedback and I just helps me a lot  
> As long if its not on of those jerks, who have no life, and makes fun of something, that someone work hard on  
> I see I all the time  
> so I only ask you not to be rude  
> But thanks for reading and a happy 2 hour belated thanksgiving   
> :33


End file.
